unexpected connections
by Didilicia
Summary: too much chemistry. just read and tell me what u think.
1. Chapter 1

I - unexpected connections

He is sitting in front of the mirror expecting the girl's makeup come and fix everything for him. The scripts are crammed into his lap. He already reviewed twice just to be sure not to forget anything at the time of shooting. A cup of coffee is half fully, cooling on the table and spreading his scent around the small dressing room. Suddenly, the smell of coffee is replaced by her perfume. He knows it's her. From the first time they met he knew her scent would be on his mind.  
As she enters the small location he turns to look at her. She is carrying a small bag with basics things that she usually brings when she will be a long time away from her home.  
He smiles. "Hello."  
She smiled back. "Hi. Looks like I came early. "  
"You are just in time."  
She sits on a loveseat on the opposite side from where he is sitting. He can see her in the mirror. And he watches as she opens the bag and pulls out her scripts and a bottle with tea. He knows that is tea because he saw her drinking it before.  
They have had some conversations before. Some very interesting ones. Always talking in the backstage while they wait to shoot. But this time, for some reason, she is reserved. Concerned, maybe.  
"Are you okay?".  
She seems surprised with the question. Or perhaps distracted.  
"No. I mean, yes. Concerned about some things at home. "  
"The kids are all right?".  
"Yes. It's nothing. I should not be worrying ... it is nothing. Thanks for asking. "  
He lowers his head. Feels he should not insist. And then muttering to himself. "I really wanted a beer today." The murmur was a little louder than he had wanted and she listen to.  
"Me too. Want some company? ".  
He smiled, looking at her through the mirror. Their eyes met in the reflection. "Love to" He did not think to say 'no'.  
"After shooting then."  
"After shooting." He confirms.  
She keeps her gaze on him.  
He dares not move away.  
Then the makeup artist enters the room breaking the strange connection that was beginning to form.

….


	2. Beer

Mads Mikkelsen quote: "I'm a beer man. I tried to drink whiskey and Scotch but I don't get it. It smells like a girl who didn't shower and just splashed a lot of perfume on"

II – Beer.

-And cut!  
-Let's repeat this scene!  
-Thanks people! It was great!.  
"Gillian, you are dismissed for today. Thank you!"  
She walked slowly to the dressing room to get ready to go. He saw her going and ran after her.  
"Gillian!"  
She turned to looking at him. And stepped forward to say:  
"I'll be at my hotel. If you still be in the mood to drink when you finish here, call me"  
The work ended late at night. Mads thought about calling and canceling the drink in that night, but on the way to home he changed his mind and decided to go to the hotel.  
The reception called to her room and announced that he was there.  
She put on a robe over her nightdress and waited for him at the door.  
Saw him coming down the hall.  
He smiled.  
"I was not sure if I should come."  
"Glad you decided to come."  
She pulled him inside her room.  
She invited him to sit at table (with seating for two) and took the phone. "What do want to drink?"  
"Beer".  
...


	3. a night to remember

III – A night to remember.

Many beers later and the cold weather of that night were getting hot.  
Some provocations were spoken. Glances were switched. And the chemistry was causing physical reactions (unavoidable).  
She laughed a lot at any little thing he said. He, however, became increasingly audacious to speak to her.  
She started to be careless. The negligee she wore, in order to hide the silk nightdress, was no longer in place. Had fallen, revealing her bare shoulder. This detail he didn't missed.  
"This is unfair." She said as she pointed a finger at him across the table. He laughed. "I know. I do not regret. "  
"You are cruel."  
She set the glass down on the table and walked, staggered to the bed. She threw herself on her back and sighed. She closed her eyes. He stood up, finished his beer and stopping standing at the foot of the bed, just a few inches near where she lay with her legs stretched out, almost touching the ground. His hair was messy, falling on his face. But his brown eyes were still visible, looking fixed to her.  
"You are cruel." She repeated, now opening her eyes to see him. "to offer to keep me company when I'm just feeling like shit and alone."  
"It was you who offered company."  
She laughed. She realized that he was right. (And she doesn't care about that).  
Right or wrong, she could not deny. He is an attractive man.  
She sat at the foot of the bed and grabbed his legs, wrapping her arms on him.  
"You could have refused my offer."  
He grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling back slightly, causing her to look directly into his eyes.  
"But I chose to accept and I want to stay."  
Slowly, she opened the pack of his pants and let it slip to the floor. He was excited. She rubbed it over his briefs and heard him moan. Teased him for some time until she could not resist for much longer. She put him out and tasted it. She started to be wet. And then took him completely.  
She knew what to do and he was reaching his limit. He did not want it to end there. Gently, he stopped her and placing her on the bed, lay on her, kissed her, for the first time in the mouth.  
They kiss was not gentle. Was urgent. Their tongues were in a perfect synchronization. He wanted to devour her. And he did. Neck, breasts, belly. Then pulled her legs apart and sucked, licking it completely.  
She moaned loudly. He knows what to do. She could not stand for long, he noticed, then hurried to replace his fingers through his penis. Slowly at first, until she begged for more. Increasing the pace made they climax hard.

…


	4. something there

IV – Something there.

They were breathless, lying side by side in bed.  
Of course it was a situation… at least… strange.  
Justified by all the drink?  
They look each other in silence. Nothing needed to be said.

The days that followed, which they had to work together, passed normally. Except for that look (in the last scene). Something accused them. Something that confused viewers about the future of the characters in the tv show, but actually said more about them offstage. Something become obvious. Something that should not have been there. But it was.  
Next year they would return to see each other. Next year they may have to deal with it.  
Not now.

TheEnd.


End file.
